It's A Secret Again
by ezriasecrets
Summary: When Aria and Ezra first met they didn't know Ezra would be Arias high school teacher, but he did. After all the drama that came with their relationship Ezra finally got a job at a nearby college, and they no longer had to keep their relationship a secret. But when Ezra is desperate for a job, he again becomes Arias teacher once again.
1. Back To Square One

"Aria! Aria! Wake Up!" I heard my brother Mike yell from downstairs, it was already seven in the morning and I had to be to school early for a make up in twenty minutes. As usually my brother was already dressed and ready for school sitting at the tv watching Bones.

Ever since my parents split he decided to turn all his anger into yelling at the tv or hitting someone with his lacrosse stick during practice. I felt bad for him, he was young and I could tell he couldn't take it anymore.

As I slowly walked down the stairs my brother threw my car keys at me with both of our lunches in his hand. He was obviously excited for something, although I couldn't imagine what it could be.

When we got to school I could already tell it was going to be a bad day, it was the first day back from break and I was tired as hell. Walking down the empty hall made me realize how much I didn't miss those long days of school. As I walked into my calculus classroom to make up a test I missed the day before break I saw Noel Kahn talking to Mona. This is never something you want to see, after the hell she put me and my friends through I was glad they didn't walk past me.

As I walked into first period English class this morning I noticed something different. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but the room felt more like home. As I sat down at my desk I noticed a worn out book on my teachers desk, I couldn't make it out but I could tell it was read a lot.

I've never felt so at home in a classroom for months. It was nice because I hadn't had a good day for weeks, my boyfriend has been acting weird for the past few days, all my friends went on vacation for Christmas and the evil woman my dad cheated with is my new teacher.

More and more students started to come in, making the classroom almost too loud. I scrunched down in my desk hoping my teacher would be sick today.

"Aria! How was our break?" I heard my best friend Hanna shout. We were joined by our other friends Spencer and Emily, both carrying large stacks of text books. We hadn't seen a whole lot of each other after the train incident.

Before I could answer we heard a familiar voice say, " Good morning everybody, I am your new old teacher". And at that moment I felt half the class looking directly at me.

It was back to square one.


	2. Hello

I looked up, standing there was Ezra, the guy I had been dating for over a year, the guy who risked everything for me, the guy who switched jobs to be with me. And now we are back to the way we were, all that sacrifice...I could feel the world around me spinning, the room getting smaller.

Someones book hit the floor, everybody faced back at Ezra.

Then I realized something, why the heck did he not tell me?! Just last night we were eating Chinese take out in his apartment. Just like the old days...at least that part fit in to this mystery, I guess he didn't want another teacher to see us together.

Ezra cleared his throat, "I've missed teaching you guys, it's great to be back. I know this is an awkward time to return but your previous teacher had to unexpectedly quit". I looked at Hanna, Emily and Spencer, all of us were still in shock, I could feel Mona and Noel smirk at me, they were obviously entertained with my misfortune.

The room didn't feel like home anymore, it felt like I was being judged every second. My mind trailed off for the rest of Ezras "Welcome Back" speech to the class. I couldn't believe that he could do this to me, to us!

I could feel someone walk past me, brushing their arm on mine, "I'm sorry, we'll talk tonight. Take out?" Before I could even look up I heard a noise.

*Beep*

I looked at my phone, from an unknown number, I could've guessed who it was from in my sleep, A.

**LOOKS LIKE THE MAN YOU LOVE LIED TO YOU, LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE BACK WHERE YOU WERE LAST YEAR. I'D BE CAREFUL IF I WERE YOU, I'M WATCHING. -A**

"Is everything okay?" Hanna walked over when she saw my worried face.

I showed her the text, we both looked around hoping we'd see the texter. Noel was already asleep drooling on his algebra textbook and Mona was slapping on her mascara. Nobody on their phone, as Ezra turned around, the bell rang. "See you guys tomorrow!" he happily told the class, I of course was not so "happy". I quickly rushed out before we could make eye contact.

Me and my friends quickly huddled around Hanna's locker, the closest one from our English class. "OMG!" Hanna yelled, practically everybody turned around to see what her deal was. "Did you know about this?" Emily asked in her quite voice. "No, but A did" I replied, I had gotten a text last night from A, at the time I had no clue what it meant, but it read:

**TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE FUN. Xoxo -A**

The final bell rang, we all rushed to class. I walked by Ezra's classroom hoping he wouldn't come out...he did.

"Aria, are you mad?" he said, "I had no choice I had no job! They called me two days ago and offered me it, I couldn't resist." I really wanted to be mad at him, but I couldn't bring myself to just walk away and ignore him. "I'll come over" I said as I stared up into his sparkling brown eyes.

I got out of my car when I saw a black figure standing near the grocery store across the street. I could tell they were watching me, they stood there like a statue, I looked at my phone expecting a text, when I looked up they were gone. I was glad, I couldn't deal with A and Ezra right now. I turned my phone off, and put it back in my pocket I didn't want any interruptions, I really needed to know Ezras whole story. Then all of a sudden I heard a cracking sound come from behind the building, something wasn't right, I looked around the building, nobody...then somebody tapped my shoulder, "Hello Aria"

_**NOTES: I'm working on a bigger and better plot, so i promise, it will get better and way more exciting!**_


	3. Surprise

**_Chapter 3 Surprise!_**

I felt a strong, cold breeze come from behind me, it smelled like an old shack. I couldn't see anything because it was pitch black, my hands were tied together behind my back. I couldn't remember anything that happened, how did I get here? Who brought me here? All I knew was Ezra was my teacher again, and I was going to see him tonight. I wondered if the girls were here with me, maybe we could get out.

_CRACK_

The door opened, my heart thumping faster then I thought possible, someone was standing in the doorway, I couldn't quite tell who it was, a man I thought. The person walked over to me, he had dark jeans on, black gloves on….and a black hoodie. The person in front of me was A.

BEEP BEEP my phone rang, it was Ezras ringtone, Happiness by the Fray, B-26.

A pushed me off the chair, I still couldn't tell who it was for sure, he or she grabbed my phone out of my back pocket. I found it weird they didn't take it out when they dragged me in to this place, which I still didn't know where I was. A threw it on the floor, Damn I hope it's not broken. I shook with fear scared of what would happen next. I shouted out "Who are you? What do you want?" no reply, A picked me up by my hands and dragged me to the corner onto the small twin size bed. I could now tell it was a crappy hotel. The windows were covered with pieces of wood, it was one little room with only a sink and a bed. A walked over to the chair, brought it over in front of me and sat down.

"I've called a billion times, she hasn't answered me. Is she by chance with you?" Ezra said.

"No, why were you guys going to meet up? Can you even do that now?" Hanna asked dumbly.

After their conversation Ezra sat down on his couch, did Aria stand me up, he thought? After the year they had he wouldn't blame her, he made a few, correction, he made a ton of mistakes, but he really did love her.

BING

He went over to check his computer, the new email was from _iknowwhatyoudid83010 _ Ezra was shook up, I know what you did? Does anybody know? Of course not he thought, if people knew he would definitely be out of a job.

The Email Read:

**Ezra you miss your girl? Afraid she stood you up? No, she's with me.**

**-A, an old friend**

Startled he quickly closed his laptop, grabbed his keys and phone and ran out the door.

"I sent you lover an email" said a raspy voice, I still couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. All I could do was look down at my feet, I knew I'd be even more scared if I knew who it was. The person had a scar on his right ankle, it looked like he got into a sword fight. He shuffled his feet against the floor as if he was nervous about something. He got up, threw me a water bottle and a piece of bread-what good that did me, my hands were tied together.

The next thing I heard was the door closing, leaving me in the dark once again.


	4. The Finding

**Chapter 4 The Finding**

BING

The three girls in unison looked at their phones, after being blackmailed and threatened by A for a while now they stared to expect the texts –even though they thought they would stop when Mona, Hanna's former best friend was caught as A and put into a mental institution.

**WONDERING WHERE YOUR FRIEND IS? ASK EZRA. –A**

They all stopped in their tracks, starring at each other, nobody could speak. Finally Emily spoke up, "What…what do you think this means? Do you think he has her hostage?" "NO, NO…there's no way he would do that to her" Spencer chimed in, all of them still shaking, looking around hoping they'd see the mysterious texter. The only people around where Arias dad and brother getting a bite to eat at McDonalds before Mike's lacrosse practice. "Yeah, Ezra loves her to much to ever hurt her, there must be an explanation for this, lets go to his apartment" Hanna said, and off they went.

KNOCK KNOCK

Ezra had just gotten back from running a few errands, he was tired and really just wanted to go to bed and worry about things in the morning, but if it was his elderly neighbor, we could never pass up an opportunity to do something nice. But, of course it wasn't he opened the door, standing there was a medium heighted blonde who was about in her 20's with a 8 year old looking boy. Maggie.

"uh, Hey…uh come in" he shyly announced "sorry for just dropping by but I thought you might want to meet your son, Malcolm"

Ezra shocked for a second until he realized what was happening. "Yo-…..oh, hey man, it's very nice to meet you."

They all sat down on Ezra's couch to talk and get to know each other. The boy had the same hair color as his moms, he sat there in a striped t-shirt and black pants. He looked like a mini-Ezra.

"I think it's this apartment" Hanna said as she knocked on the door. A old lady, about 70 years old opened the door. "Well…maybe not, but I'm SURE it's this one!". Spencer yelled at Hanna," That was the fifth apartment you thought was Ezra's, if we weren't to include the laundry room"

Hanna knocked on the door, "Uh, Hello girls…can I help you?" Ezra said as he stared at them like they were ghosts.

"Yeah, where is Aria?" Emily announced.

"I was actually hoping you could tell me, I've been calling every 15 minutes"

"We got a text from…." Emily looked around, "A, saying to ask you."

Ezra looked at them, very confused, he invited them in and showed them the email he got.

"I think I know where they are" Spencer said, still staring at the screen, "look at the bottom of the email" It was an address typed in the lightest shade of gray there was.

_Apt. 8 3010 Green burrow ave Rosewood_

"I'll drive" Spencer said as they rushed out of Ezras apartment.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Aria screamed.

A had comeback just a few minutes ago. A was walking back and forth across the room checking their phone about every other second. My phone was still sitting on the floor, I had to find a way to get it to call one of my friends. A finally got the phone call he'd been waiting for and stepped out. I carefully stood up scared A would come back in any second. After I took 5 minutes to get to the phone, which was like 5 feet away I finally was able to dial Spencers number using my chin and elbow, thank god I finally got a iPhone and hadn't set the passcode yet.

CREEEEEEK

The door swung open, A stood there glaring at me, now I could see, A, or whoever this person was, was a man. He walked faster, and faster to me ever step he took, I yelled out help, wondering why nobody was around to come, or even can 911. He grabbed me by the arm turning his head so I couldn't see his face…maybe he wasn't going to kill me.

"Aria! Aria, where are you?!" My friends ran into the room with Ezra. Ezra grabbed A and punched him in the face, A ran out the door with Ezra chasing behind him.

"Are you okay? Who was that" Emily asked. "I don't know, it was definitely a man though."

We all got into Spencer's car, Ezra's arm wrapped around me, everything felt okay, but I still couldn't get that scar out of my mind.


	5. Falling

Chapter 5 Falling

"Dad? Dad?" I yelled, wondering where my family was…I hadn't been home since this morning, I looked at the clock, 2AM wow, it was around 5PM when I had arrived at Ezras apartment.

I held my phone tightly in my hand as I walked into the kitchen, Mike's black motorcycle pants laid neatly on the table. It reminded me of how scary it was to be so close to A and not know who he was. I heard an odd noise in the back, carefully I crept into the laundry room expecting A to be standing in the middle waiting for me to walk in, instead it was my Dad. Ever since my parents split my dad had been trying to do everything, which he wasn't quite doing as well as he'd hoped.

"Dad…why are you still up? It's 2." I asked quietly hoping to not make him mad.

He cleared his throat, "I was actually waiting for you, you got a letter, oh and by the way…where were you?" I didn't know what to say, when I finally thought of something Mike came in. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily, "Nothing" I replied and walked out of the room with my letter.

When I got to my room the blinds were open, quickly I closed them scared of A watching me. I noticed something next to the house two doors down on the other side of the street. There was something lying down on the street. I closed the blinds completely then looked out the window, it was gone. Quickly I ran into my bed still having the letter in my hand. There was no address in the top left hand corner, hmmmm only addressed to Aria M. As I opened the envelope something fell out, it was a picture of Ezra, Maggie and Malcolm. What? Why didn't he tell me he had met his son? And why would Maggie all of a sudden decide to have them meet? Too many problems for one day, I decided to go to bed.

It was probably the most beautiful morning in yeas, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and there was little kids playing in the park. It look like whoever was up there watching us was wanting things to turn around for Rosewood.

BEEP BEEP

OH, ARIA…YOU KNOW THINGS WON'T CONTINUE TO BE THIS LOVELY RIGHT? I AM ALWAYS WATCHING AND YOU'RE NOT IN A GOOD PLACE RIGHT NOW. –A

Scared out of my yellow forever 21 boots I knocked on Ezra's door. How could A know what I'm thinking? Could it really be someone who knew me that much?

OH AND ONE MORE THING, I REALLY LIKE LITTLE KIDS. –A

I looked down at the park next to the apartments, a black hooded figure was pushing a kid on a swing, looked up at me and ran into the trees behind them.

"Hey honey, you look beautiful as always." Ezra stood there in his blue bathrobe I got him for Christmas, his hair all messy he looked pretty good for an English teacher. "Hey uh, can we talk?"

We walked into the apartment, his 3 foot pile of books laid in the corner next to his old type writer. All the memories from when we first met, Chinese take out, watching old movies together, it really was an amazing time. But I would do anything to be able to go out to the movies with him, and we could do that, but not anymore.

"Aria, I'm so sorry, but it really wasn't my choice, I got a text…A…I had to take the job or else he would tell everybody we were together while I was your teacher, and now, I'm your teacher once again. But Aria, I don't want to stop this, I want us to be together, I don't know life without you." I smiled at him, he held me close and kissed me on my forehead. "I love you so much Aria, it's crazy how much I do" Ezra grabbed my hand and walked me over to his bed. We had an all day old move marathon, "Ezra, I love you to".

"Why do you have me still wrapped up in your lives? I hate this, I wanted out and I thought I got out."

A raspy voice replied back, "You got out, and now we are going to make your life a living hell."

"But why? Do I know too much? I don't even know how her murder was, I don't know who the new A team is. All I know is what happened two years ago!"

"You will do what I say, like your little girlfriend has been doing for the past two years, oh and all her friends, if they can handle it, you can"

Ezra's voice cracked, "But…."

"Well, there is a loop hole…if you're up for it"

"If it involves hurting Aria, or anybody then no."

"Ok" A walked off leaving Ezra alone.

"Aria! Hey can you help me?" My dad was standing on the ladder taking down the Christmas lights. I grabbed the lights holding them so they wouldn't fall on the ground. "So what have you been up to today?" he asked as he was climbing down the ladder. "Just went to the mall" I lied.

The thing about ladders were when you walked down from them your pants roll up a little, and while my day was walking down the ladder I noticed something, something I'd recently seen.

A scar on this right ankle.

BEEP

**Can't trust everybody can you? -A**

NOTES: I'm kinda getting a hang of writing fan ficts, at first it was just to actually get better at writing, to be better at describing things and stuff. But I'm having fun with this and I got a really good story line for you guys. And I'm really busy with school so sorry for the late update.


End file.
